Different Worlds
by SailorSenshi15
Summary: This is about a girl who is sucked into the world she writes about. Rose is sucked into the world of Sailor Moon, InuYasha, and Fushigi Yuugi.


**Different Worlds**

"Ah man, that was odd." I was sucked into my stories. "Rose, have you feed the dog?" "Yes, ma'am; I have to go to school." Strange things have been happening to me. It seems whatever I write, comes to life or I enter it. I have to tell someone. "Shrine, wait until you hear this; everything I write…" suddenly I stopped. "What is it?" I just thought about what she would say. "Oh, never mind. It is nothing important." There is it is done, The Powerful One. "Oh no, here we go again." The first time this happened, I was in The Princess of the Sun. But I only watched it…

Once upon a time; there lived two moon princesses, Princess Cosmos and Princess Galaxia. When they were teens, Cosmos had to go to the Sun. Before she left, Cosmos gave Galaxia a star bracelet. She too had one of the bracelets. When she got to the Sun, Cosmos found out it was not hot but cool. There she met a man, who was dressed in white. "You must be Princess Cosmos from the Moon. My name is Andrew." He took her to the Sun Palace to meet the king. On the way there, "Andrew, May I ask you a question?" "Yes, your highness." "Please call me Cosmos. Why is it not hot here? I heard no one could survive on the Sun." "Well, your highness, I mean Cosmos; the people here only said sit was hot for protection." "Ok, thank you."

Then Cosmos saw the palace, it was huge and beautiful. They walked into the throne room and at the top of the stairs was a throne with a man sitting in it. "Your majesty," said Andrew, "this is Princess Cosmos from the Moon, Queen Serenity's daughter." He led Cosmos to the stairs. "Welcome," said the king, "My name is King Helios." At first, Cosmos didn't move. Then all she could do was running into her father's arms. She was so happy to see him. He left the Moon when Galaxia was born. As Helios hugged his daughter, the Starlights walked in. Helios looked towards them, "Cosmos, I would like you to meet your guards." "Guards? These are Sailor Scouts." "Correct," he pointed to each scout, "This is Star Fighter, Star Maker, and Star Healer." They bowed to her and showed Cosmos to her room. Helios turns to Andrew and hands him a pendant, "This is the Moonlight Knight and protect the princess. Now go to her highness' room and let her know I will be there when I'm done." Andrew bows and goes to Cosmos delivering the message.

That night after Helios got done with his duties, he went to Cosmos' room. They decided to catch up on old times, but then a guard came running in. He kneels down in front of Helios, "Your majesty, we have a tiny problem." "Is it the Dead Circle?" The guard nods, "Yes, sire." "Ok, go and tell the soldiers to get ready. Starlights, Andrew; remain here and protect the princess." "Yes, sire" After he was done, Helios went with the soldiers to stop the Dead Circle. While in Cosmos' room, Andrew transforms into Moonlight Knight and went outside with the Starlights to stand guard.

Cosmos got a message from her sister, Galaxia. "Sister, the Moon is under attack." "Galaxia, the Sun is under attack also. Escape down to Earth." "But sister what will you do?" "I will meet you there."

Just then, Helios came running and told Cosmos that she must leave. So she and the scouts left the Sun and went to the Earth. Meanwhile, the Dark Shadows were attacking the Moon So Galaxia escaped to Earth and landed in Crystal Tokyo. Cosmos and the others some how landed in Past Tokyo. When they got there, Cosmos started to look for the Gates of Time. Before them appeared a little girl, "I hear you are looking for the Gates of Time." "But we didn't say a word. Wait, I've heard of you. Is your name Chibi Chibi?" asked Cosmos. The little girl nodded and called for the gates to appear. "I am the guardian of the Gates of Time," said a voice, "Sailor Pluto." Then she appears in front of them. "Only those who are worthy may enter. Who are you?" "I am Princess Cosmos from the Sun and these are my guards." After Sailor Pluto found out who they were, she opened the gates.

Cosmos ands there others walked through and entered the 30th century. There before them was King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. They had come to welcome them to Crystal Tokyo. Cosmos saw two girls running towards them; it was Galaxia and Chibi-Usa. Galaxia ran into her sister's arms, she was so happy that her sister was safe. They all headed back to the palace to be able to find out what happened. Cosmos told them what happened on the Sun and Galaxia told them what happened on the Moon.

When they were down, Neo-Queen Serenity started to get a bad feeling. So she asked for the help to leave, "Cosmos, Galaxia; I have an important favor to ask you. Will you please go back to the 20th century and save Sailor Moon?" "Yes, we will. But we are not Sailor Scouts." Answers Cosmos as she looks at their majesties. Then King Endymion brought out a box and inside was the Cosmos & Galaxia lockets. "With these you can become Sailor Scouts." said King Endymion as he gives the girls the lockets. As soon as Cosmos touched her locket, she became Sailor Cosmos. The same thing happened to Galaxia, she became Sailor Galaxia. "I will go alone with the Starlights." Said Cosmos, "Galaxia, you will remain here." "No! I want to go with you, sister." "No, I said I am going alone. I made a promise to father that I will protect you. Besides, I need you to protect our family. If I need you, I will contact you." She gave her sister the biggest hug ever. "Chibi Chibi, open the Gates of Time." Then she and the Sailor Scouts went through the gateway again. As the doors shut, Galaxia thought, "what if she never comes back?"

When Sailor Cosmos and the Starlights got to the 20th century, they were at the warehouses. Right below them was the Sailor Scouts of the Past. "Chibi Chibi, I need you to go find Tuxedo Mask. Star Fighter, take the left; Star Maker, right; Star Healer, go right behind Kunzite; and I will take the front." As they were getting to their sports, Kunzite trapped the Sailor Scouts behind a force field. Meanwhile, Zocite was attacking Tuxedo Mask. Then a man in white appeared and saved Tuxedo Mask as Chibi Chibi came running up. "Come on, Chibi. Let's go to the others," the man said as he helped Tuxedo Mask. The Starlights attacked Kunzite and chased him away with Zocite. The force field went away and Sailor Moon along with the scouts was freed.

"What's wrong, Sailor Moon?" asked Sailor Venus. "Where is Tuxedo Mask? Tuxedo Mask, where are you? Scouts look for him." "No need to, he is right here." A man said while helping Tuxedo Mask walk along with Chibi. "Moonlight Knight, how did you get here? Are you ok?" asked Sailor Cosmos as she and the others ran to him. He told the scouts what happened. "What just a minute!" yelled Sailor Moon, "What's going on? Where did you come from? Are you from the Negaverse? Scouts, be careful." "Sop," said Sailor Cosmos, "we are not from the Negaverse. We are from the Moon; we came here to help you find our princess."

After the Scouts heard what Sailor Cosmos had to say, they decided to meet at Rei's place. Then Sailor Cosmos, Moonlight Knight, Chibi, and the Starlights were gone. After they left the group, the Starlights looked for a place to stay for the night. "Princess, what is that tower?" "Star Fighter, I told you to call me Cosmos. That is the Starlight Tower. That is where Usagi finds out that Mamour is really Tuxedo Mask." So they decided to stay there for the night and wait for the Scouts.

Later that night, "Andrew, I thought you were gone. You didn't come with us to Earth." "I stayed with your father and helped in the fight against the Dead Circle." "Is he ok? Did he survive?" Andrew shook his head. Cosmos looks at the ground with sad eyes, "Galaxia said that mother was killed. So only my sister and I are left." Andrew puts his arm around her, "I will stay with you, forever." Cosmos looks up and Andrew kisses her.

The next day, "Princess, Andrew; where are you?" called Star Maker. "I TOLD YOU THAT IS COSMOS!!" Cosmos saw Usagi and Mamour, so she and Andrew decided to follow them. "Usagi run!!" yelled Mamour has he ran to save her, but they transformed in front of each other.

Suddenly; Kunzite, Zocite, Nephite and Jedite; appeared to grab Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos, and the Scouts. "Tuxedo Mask, you have ten minutes to decide: Sailor Moon or the Scouts. Moonlight Knight, you have ten minutes to decide: Sailor Cosmos or the Scouts." Said Kunzite as he left to tell Queen Beryl what is happening. "What should we do? The ones we love or the scouts?" "Wait, Tuxedo Mask, are you thinking what I am thinking?" "That's it, Moonlight." "Time's up" Kunzite said as he reappears, "Which shall it be?" "We choose… all of them." answers both Moonlight Knight and Tuxedo Mask. "No!! You can't do that!" yelled Zocite. "Actually, they can." answered Star Healer. "Kunzite said 'the scouts' and both Moon & Cosmos are scouts, too." "So we choose all of them," Tuxedo Mask said as he and the others headed home. But just then, Kunzite blasted Tuxedo Mask. "NO! Tuxedo Mask, Mamour!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Star Healer, heal him quickly." Star Healer nods as she starts to heal him. As Star Healer was doing that, the Imperium Silver Crystal appeared. Sailor Cosmos made it come to her and transform into Princess Cosmos. Using the crystal, Princess Cosmos destroyed the Negaverse.

Something happened that no one, not even the Starlights, foresaw. The crystal rejected Cosmos and went to the true Moon Princess, Sailor Moon. Without saying a word, Cosmos and the others left for the future. All Sailor Moon and the others heard were, "We will meet again one day. I will come back to protect you. If you are in trouble I will know." As the voice disappears; Usagi, Mamour, and the others knew that one-day they would meet again. The End…

"That was cool!" So after I was done with Princess of the Sun, I started on InuYasha. But a strange thing happened, I became Kagome. That never happened before…

Hello, my name is Kagome. I am a normal teenage schoolgirl living in Tokyo, Japan. I live on a shrine with my mother, little brother, and my grandfather. Today is my birth… "Bayu! Bayu!" called Sota, "Sis, Bayu went into the well shrine." On our shrine, everything has a legend and my grandfather always tell me the legends but I stopped listening. Thou I am wishing I hadn't. "AH!" "What's wrong, sis? Sis, sis, KAGOME!! She's gone, Grandpa come quick!" I suddenly arrived in the Warring State Era. There I met InuYasha, a half-demon; Shippo, the fox demon; Sango, the demon exterminator; and Miroku, cursed monk.

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up." Said voices as she opens her eyes, "Mmm… InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango; what happened?" "You don't remember, Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku. "No, will you guys please tell me?" So they did. "Let me get this straight, I was attacked by an invisible snake? Ok." "You're not scared?" asked Shippo. "No, I have seen weirder things than that. Speaking of weird things, Inu-Yasha, there is a big shard of a shikon jewel coming this way. Oh, no. The sun is going down." "So what?" said Sango, "The sun always goes down, every night."

That's right, Sango never seen InuYasha in his human form. Every New Moon, Inu-Yasha, being a half-demon, turns human for the night. "Well you see, Lady Sango," Miroku started to explain, "every New Moon, InuYasha…" "Miroku! Stop that!!" yelled InuYasha, "I know who to kill when my enemies find out!" As the sun went down, he transformed into a human. "Damn it, just when I got the scent of Naraku!" "Um…I don't think you will have a problem with that." "Why Shippo? Shippo, what's wrong?" "Because he is coming this way. Correction he's here!"

Suddenly, a monkey jumped out of the forest. "InuYasha! I will find you and that girl of yours. She will be mine!! I think she will come quit in handy locating the rest of the Shikon Jewel!" As Naraku was yelling, InuYasha and I ran into the hut. Well actually, Shippo and I dragged him there. Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were fighting Naraku and won. "OH MY GOD!! Guys you need to look at this." "What is it Miroku? Miroku, your wind tunnel is gone!" With his wind tunnel gone, that means Naraku is really gone for good.

Later that night, "Are they asleep, Kagome?" "Yes, InuYasha. They worked so hard defeating Naraku." "Kagome, look! Isn't that the Shikon Jewel?" "Yeah. We have it all. Now, you can become a full demon." Saying that brought tears to my eyes. I was hoping that he might have changed his mind. "No." "No what?" "I don't want to become a demon anymore. I want to be a human with you, Kagome. I love you." "I love you, too. I always have from the moment I met you for the first time. Here, InuYasha, take the jewel and think about what you want." So InuYasha help the jewel. Then, "How do you feel?" "I feel the same." "Look, the Sun is up and you are still in your human form." "Yawn… Good morning InuYasha, Lady Kagome." said Miroku. "InuYasha is that you?" asked Shippo. I told them what happened and then we headed back to the village. "Goodbye guys." said Sango as she, Miroku, and Shippo headed in search for her brother. InuYasha and I headed back to my era. The End…

Then I wrote Priestess of Suzaku. In that one, I became the Priestess of Suzaku, Miaka…

"Miaka, wake up." "Tamahome?" I am a normal school girl who was sucked into a book called The Universe of the Four Gods. There I met Tamahome, the dashing miser; Hotohori, the emperor of Hong-Nan; Nuriko, the cross-dresser; Chichiri, the monk; Tasuki, the ex-bandit; Mitsukake, the healer; and Chiriko, the child prodigy. I became the Priestess of Suzaku, My mission is to gather all seven of my warriors and summon Suzaku. "Its time, Miaka. This way.

I first met Tamahome in the outskirts of town. He saved me from a couple of Slave Traders. But before I could thank him, he was gone. So I went to town to find him… "He is a friend of mine." Said a man when I was asking him about a boy with a demon symbol on his forehead. "Can you take me to him?" "Sure, this way." So I followed him, but then; "That's what you get for tricking a girl. AH!!" The man I followed grabbed me, then… "Quiet down and do what you are told or I'll…" All of a sudden, a rock hit him in the back of the neck. "Are you ok?" said a guy who jumped from a rooftop. "My name is Tamahome. I heard you were looking for me." "Uh…oh I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier, but I don't have anything to give you." Out of nowhere, he suddenly kissed me.

Then I met Hotohori at the palace… "Hold it right there!" The emperor's guards came to arrest us. "Why?" asked Tamahome. "Because, we got reports of a girl giving fake money to a guy to get some food." Oh man, they must mean when I gave Japanese money to the guy in the market. "You will come with us, his majesty would like a word with you." So we went to the palace to see the emperor. When we got there… "My name is Hotohori. I am the Emperor of Hong-Nan and you must be the Priestess of Suzaku." "Uh…where? Do you mean me? I think you have me mixed up with the wrong person. My name Miaka." "Well, Miaka, will you become of the Priestess of Suzaku, my country needs you." So I became the Priestess of Suzaku.

Then I met Nuriko who saved me and Tamahome from being trapped under a pile of rocks. When she got us out, she kissed Tamahome. I was so mad. The next day, she was treating me like dirty. Then that night, "Miaka, can you come here please, I have a favor to ask. I lost my favorite earring by the pond and I can't leave the palace. "So you want me to look for it for you?" "Can you? If you do, I will act like a warrior. Thank you so much." So I went to the pond, but something grabbed and pulled me in. I started to yell for Tamahome. Just when I thought I was a goner, someone jumped in and pulled me out. "Miaka? Miaka, can you hear me?" "Tamahome, Nuriko?" "What happened?" asked Nuriko. So I told them has they took me back to the palace. I told Nuriko that I figured her out and that I wanted to be friends. So I gave her a big hug, but then… "AH!! You're…you're a man."

Then I met Chichiri in the woods… When I returned to the palace from the market, Tamahome went to go check out something about shadowy figures. So Nuriko and I went to go find him. It suddenly go dark, then the horse tripped and I fell off. "Who goes there? Miaka? Nuriko? What are you doing here?" asked Tamahome. But before we could explain, arrows started to fly towards me. Just before they hit the spot I was standing at, someone grabbed me. "Are you ok, Priestess?" "Yeah, how did you know I was the priestess?" "Because I am Chichiri."

Then I met Tasuki in the bandit's hideout… "Mmm…What happened? Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri, are you alright?" "Yeah, I think so." "Well, you're finally awake." There before us were the bandits. "Our leader want to talk to you of you. Which shall it be? What about the girl? Yes, I think the boss will like this one." As they were heading for me, my warriors jumped up. "Touch the Priestess of Suzaku and die." they yelled, but that didn't help. "Chain them up. You are coming with me to the boss." When we entered the room, there was a man sitting on a pile of pillows. "Here you go, boss. She claims to be the Priestess of Suzaku. If you don't need me anymore else, I will go deal with her companions." Then he left leaving me with the boss. I was afraid about what was going to happen next, but then. "Get away from her or die!" "Tamahome!" "I am not going to do anything to her. The only thing I am going to do is protect her, for I am Tasuki."

Then I met Mitsukake in a plagued village… "Miaka, can you see me?" asked Nuriko. "No, I can't see anything." We are in a village where there was a plague. As Tamahome and Tasuki went to look for a doctor and Chichiri was trying to contact Hotohori and let him know what was happening, I was getting sicker. First, I lost my eyesight and then my body stopped working. The villagers said that you die after you become paralyzed. All of a sudden, "How is she?" "She is not doing better. I am afraid that if she stays like this, she may not survive. Um…Tamahome, who is that?" "Oh, he is Mitsukake the healer and Chiriko the child prodigy." "I can see. Tamahome how did you guys do it?" "It was Mitsukake."

That is how I met the warriors and now I am about to finish my mission. All I have to do is summon Suzaku. "The four constellations in the heavens, and the four directions of the Earth. Strengthened by law, truth and goodness. Please tell the protector of the South, Suzaku that I will now speak the words."

As I was saying the summoning spell, I was remembering what Tamahome asked, "Do you remember what you said that day in the city? 'Tamahome, don't you see, I am falling in love with you.' Back then I could not answer you, but now I can and more. Miaka, I know I was a jerk for not answering and all, but I cannot see me living my life without you in it. So will you marry me?" I also couldn't answer him.

"From your dwelling in the heavens to the earth, reveal yourself to us. For the good of mankind, please make extinct every kind of evil. By using your divine powers, protect us. I ask only this...grant this request. Descend from the heavens, and stand before me!" I did it, I have summoned Suzaku.

Now for the wishes; for my first wish, I wish that Hong-Nan would be protected forever. For my second wish, I wish I could live here with Tamahome. AH!! This pain, it hurts! Why? It's the god. For my final wish, I wish Suzaku and I were two not one. "Miaka! Miaka, wake up! Are you alright?" "I'm fine, Tamahome, yes." "Yes what?" "Yes, I will marry you." Tamahome had the biggest smile ever then he gave me a big hug. We were both happy. We finally became husband and wife. We lived in Hong-Nan with Tamahome's family, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Hotohori, and his empress & wife Houki. The End

"Now where am I?" I know this place; this is where Ransick hides in Time Force. If I remember correctly, the red ranger should be right there. "I'm back." That was yet again, very odd. "What is going on? Why is this happening to me?" If anyone knew, I don't know what would happen? "I wonder what happens if I wrote 'Middle Ages'. It worked; I can't believe that I am in the Middle Ages." Then my watch went off, "Oh no, I have to get to class or my school will know something is up." I never missed a day of class without letting them know. So I wrote year 2005; Jackson, MS. But nothing happened. "What will I do now? Wait, if I can not get home, no one will know about my gift." So I decided to remain here for awhile Besides I think I see my next story, A Traveler's Tale.


End file.
